The Weasley Weasels
by TigerWitch3
Summary: Put simple: Fred, George, and Ron are turned into weasels by one of their close friends An OC named Adriana Johnson. I do not own anything of Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K. Rowling.


((There is an OC character named Adriana Johnson, explained with more detail in my Harry Potter forum))

"No, no, NO! Get out of the kitchen, Ronald!" Molly Weasley's voice echoed throughout the house as she hurried past Ron to get the broom that was rested against the kitchen cabinet. Ron quickly did as told, not wanting his crazy mom to whack him with the broom. Noticing the two twins sneaking up on a sleeping Adriana who was on the couch at the time, he entered the living room and simply watched as they blew a horn right in her sat up abruptly, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes a little bloodshot from a long night having only arrived at 2 in the morning. She looked at them sleepily as if she didn't even know what had happened, and the two of them simply grinned.

"Why good morning, Princess."

"We are here to inform you that you are the only one still asleep, and in fact it is no longer morning."

"It's 12 O'clock, right on the dot!""You missed breakfast, almost lunch, and didn't even bother to tell us you were here."

"Mum wanted us to wake you sooner, but we decided to leave you be; we felt hurt that you didn't care to see us.."Their smiles faded into fake pouts..

"Indeed, we did.. I suppose an apology would do."Adriana seemed to be really confused, looking from one twin to the other.. She was so sleepy she had forgotten how to tell them apart, "What..? What are you talking about?"

"Oh dear.. she must be sick."

"Must be. Let us fetch her something special." They smirked at one another before leaving Addie to herself. She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes before pushing her hair out of her face. Next thing she knew a cold, wet sensation flooded over her as a cold bucket of water was dumped over her head; she let out a slight scream, awake enough to finally know what she should have before. Fred and George let down the bucket and gave her a broad smile; she could hear Ron letting out a laugh.

"Welcome to the living!" Fred exclaimed.

"Maybe we should have taken her wand from her first.." George muttered to Fred, witnessing the glare upon Adriana's face as she pulled out her wand and waved it at Fred, a flash of light purging out.

George blinked at where his brother had been standing and then laughed at the small red weasel poking its nose out of the collar of his human shirt, "Aw, Freddie, how cute you've become!" The little creature sneezed and nearly fell over.

Addie grinned, "Not so cool now, are ya? Just a harmless weasel."

"A funny looking one at that!" Ron chortled.

"Well I guess that settles it: I'M the hotter one." George grinned while fixing his tie. She shook her head and waved her wand at him, yet another red weasel, poking its head out of its clothing, "You may still be cute, but hot not so much.." She laughed a bit watching the two weasels bite at each other and wrestle.

Ron was getting a kick out of this by now, "Leave them like that; they're not so full of themselves anymore!" Next moment he was no longer human either. The twins froze, looked at one another, and then over at Ron in his weasel form; he was smaller than them, but still just as brilliant red. Before the poor brother could manage to get out of the shirt, they hurried over on their four little paws and one tackled the lump in the material while the other waited at the exit of the sleeve. Ron was forced to go towards the guard and poked his nose out, quick to pull it back in once it jumped at his face. He backed farther up the sleeve but was stopped by the other who proceeded to jump at him constantly until he gave in once more, going back for the guard.

This game proceeded for another 5 minutes or so until the twins got bored and decided to let him out. Ron darted out the sleeve and was chased into the kitchen and onto the table into Mrs. Weasley's territory. They took great delight in chasing Ron into a large bowl of chocolate pudding, knocking it over, and watched as he toppled into it and slid onto the newly mopped floor.

Molly was enraged at the sight; all that hard work and in just a matter of seconds it was ruined by no less than three simple little weasels. She took her broom in hand, ready to whack them away with it just before Adriana ran in and stopped her. She took her wand out and turned them all back to humans, Ron on the floor with pudding all over him.

Fred and George put an arm around each others' shoulders, laughing so hard they were crying, "Sorry about that Ronniekins!"

Ron sat up with a frown, knowing they were about to get it from their mother, "Sorry, mum it wasn't MY fault! They were chasing me!"

"You! ALL of you! Pick up this mess before I have second thoughts about letting you eat lunch!" She yelled, even including a glare to Addie.

"Yes, mum.." the boys all mumbled.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ronald, go take a bath!" she shouted. He hurried off, happy to get out of the work and away from her. Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to let them clean it without her having to look at her dirty kitchen any longer. The twins grinned, "That.. was awesome."


End file.
